


56. Lust

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [52]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Constantinople, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, public baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Lust. If the sight weren't so irresistible, Yusuf would rue the day he introduced Nicolo to the concept of the hammam.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 92





	56. Lust

Nicolò is beautiful at the baths.

His skin flushes so pink in the steam, he almost glows against the green-and-white tiles. A bead of sweat drips down his long nose and lands on the bow of his red, red lips. Pink tongue peeks out to lick it away. He groans and eases deeper into the hot water. Arms lift; his armpit hair is shaved away. Beneath the water, his Frankish cock bobs, thick and pretty. He smiles at Yusuf.

Yusuf curls his hands into fists and wills his cock not to harden. Nicolò does not know how tempting he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Another episode of my fandom podcast, "I Met You On LJ," is out today! We talk about the clusterfuckery that was Glee and the bananatown that is One Direction fandom, and we discuss why Tinhatting Ruins Everything. Check it out!


End file.
